Talk:Furuta
Translations and labels I own a few of these, and can put what was printed on the stands of them once I find them, but it might be worth it to translate the boxes themselves for the pins, since on some of them it would help readers of other languages if the labels match up. Also, if what's there now is accurate, we might have a few "mislabeled" pins at least. - 08:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :2 issues: (1) box says Cadet although it was used in other ways... see eBay (2) Operation div is not correct; according to ST encyclopedia, it is Engineering div during TOS period, no MA article exists so I'll leave it alone - Darth Duranium 08:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I took the names in order from an official checklist, but they're not all strictly correct or complete - Darth Duranium 08:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well if the box says that, we should at least note it, but since there weren't any cadets in TMP (that I remember) and the only guy we saw that pin on was (Rear) Admiral Kirk, anyone looking for it here would be thinking the Admiral's pin, so we need to point that out as well. Not sure which should take precedence though, what with the whole MA canon thing. - 08:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'll put both down in the order they appear.... stay canon. :I looked up Engineering division and it's canon from the 2009 film but not TOS... my memory was only half right. Still, no MA article. :) Official product here: http://store.startrek.com/products/87231-starfleet-division-badge-engineering :BTW I used the other photos from this article (not added by me) as a template for the 2 that I did add. I guess they didn't have any category info. Darth Duranium 09:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, merch isn't canon, hence the whole should we use the product name first, even though that might not be the canon name/title/what-have-you that's used elsewhere on MA, or the product name, which is after all what the company calls it even if incorrect, question. Either way, both do need to be listed. As for the whole "Engineering division" thing, that description also says that the Engineering division belongs to the "United Federation of Planets Peace Operations: Starfleet", so I'm not going to put much stock in that, but will create a redirect for new fan searches. - 09:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Rationale for my latest change: Enlisted and non-comms wore the "cadet" pin in films II-VI, cadets wore both versions of the movie pins depending on study, so calling something a Cadet pin isn't really helpful. The "TNG Future" pin was from an alternate timeline in "reality" and a "fake" future timeline, so I went with the "real" one, especially since there is a somewhat more "real" insignia that would also be called something similar to that, and was much more predominant. - 10:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but that last edit looks really messy and totally confuses things, IMHO. It's too much. I'd undo it but I'd probably only get banned again. ;) Confuses things how? More so then what the writers and prop department did? It's listing what the company calls it, while saying what that design was used for in canon. It's not my fault that they kept using the same stuff for different things! ;) It might be better to list what the company called it as the primary and then point out everything that's wrong with that in a bgnote though. Are there any good photos of these stands? - 10:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) No more pics, sorry... that's it. I agree: the original info I put down was what Furuta called them and it should be primary, if it's gonna be of use to collectors. I don't think we need to list every instance each insignia was used incorrectly by the prop dep't... gets confusing and is as clear as mud, IMHO. I also think the bgnotes looks messy in a list... a couple of brackets would do. --Darth Duranium 09:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC)